Vanilla
by Karesu-Gaara-Mikosu
Summary: Yaoi. RikuSora. AxelRoxas. AU. High School story.


Writer- Karesu Gaara Mikosu

Title- Vanilla

Rating- Pg-13 (Thus far)

Warnings- Yaoi, Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas, AU

**Vanilla Chapter one:**

There are times for certain things in this world, and Sora had apparently decided today was a good day to sleep in. Now one may ask as to why that would be a crime and why his twin bother had decided to give him a good morning 'shower' over it by empting a cup of water over the brunettes head. A glare was set on Roxas' face as he looked at the other sputter and bolt up in bed looking a bit dazed and confused. Two pairs of impossibly bright blue eyes met.

"Sora what do you THINK your doing still laying in bed? Today is our first day of high school and you decide to take a leisurely nap! Summer is over, get over it!" Roxas screeched and decided to walk out of room so he himself could get ready for the day ahead. Almost as if it was an after thought Roxas' head popped back in the room with a truly evil grin gracing his lips, "By the way, you have 15 minutes to take a shower, get dressed and eat. See you down stairs Sora."

This got the others attention and he bolted out of bed wresting his clothing off and rushing into the bathroom so he could get his shower in before they were late. After a quick shower he pulled on practically the first clothing that he could before rushing downstairs to grab some toast before heading off to school with his brother.

As they walked Sora could not help but notice the smirk playing across Roxas' lips. Roxas had bright blue eyes a lot like his brother, but they were a shade darker then the brunettes. His clothing consisted of black baggy jeans with a chain wallet to one side and a black shirt with the logo for some band called 'Malice Mizer' or something of the sort. His blonde locks almost defied gravity, much like Sora's own hair.

"Care to enlighten me as to what is so amusing?" Sora pouted at the other.

"Oh its nothing Sora, I just thought that you said that you would never in a million years wear the clothing I had gotten you for your birthday. Apparently you can't hate it that much; you are wearing it and looking a lot better then with your normal clothing. "Roxas retorted, still with the smirk on his lips.

Sora looked down at his own appearance and blushed brightly when he noticed that in his haze of the morning he had pulled on the outfit that his brother had gotten him from Hot Topic after INSISTING that he would look better with a wardrobe change. The baggy black shorts were heavy due to the two black chains hanging off them and the shirt was a crimson red and was almost skin tight, sporting a picture of Edward Scissorhands. One thing was normal though, he wore his black and white checkered vans.

"I… Um… Why didn't I notice?" Sora said, racking a hand though his wild hair.

"Because I said something about you having to get ready quickly and maybe possibly setting this outfit out so it would just so HAPPEN to be the one you would wear." With that said Roxas started to sprint down the sidewalk, Sora right behind him.

As they neared the school Namine and Kairi were walking and chattering about their new school and everything when a black blur came running past them. They blinked for a few moments before a second blur also went past them.

"Was that who I think it was?" The blonde girl asked stunned at the ruckus that the two boys were making. "No way had both of them looked like… Kairi please tell me that was not who I think it was…" She looked over at her sister. Kairi had short red hair and today she was wearing a brown layered skirt and a brown shirt with green butterflies on it.

"I am sorry Namine, I can only say that it was the Hikari brothers." Kairi said with a light laugh looking over at her own twin sister. The blonde was wearing a light blue layered shirt and a tie-dyed blue and white shirt with it.

"You can not be serious, Sora would never wear something like that, and we all know that Roxas would but not SORA of all people." She gasped.

"Well… from the state of Roxas' running, I would say he just now noticed it." Kairi said off hand and walked with her to the building. They both got out their schedules and made their way through the busy hallways to their first period class, talking happily as they went along,

When they got there they noticed that Roxas and Sora were sitting next to one another, still a bit out of breath from all the running they had done. The two girls tried to hide the fact that the whole thing highly amused to both of them.

"Well I see you are having a good morning." Kairi greeted them. "We both saw your little quarrel, now may I ask to what Roxas did THIS time?"

"Do you not see what I am wearing? I look like I should be in a gang or something; I am actually surprised that Roxas isn't yet!" Sora stated in an exasperated tone.

"Well if it makes you feel a bit better, I think you look really good like that." Namine chimed in with a small smile on her lips, attempting to stop from laughing out loud at the two of them. Unknowns to them the last two statements mirrored two other people thoughts perfectly.

"Hmm… I think I like what I see." A voice almost whispered, so it could be overlooked in the general excitement of being in a school and started a new year and all of that. "Maybe we should look into inviting them."

"You can not be serious; well we have to make sure that they are good enough." Another voice chimed in.

"Don't you have eyes? Of course they are good enough! In fact I just want to go over there and…" Noting the emerald green eyes glaring at him he scowled. "Yeah I know what you mean, I am sure they can hold their own in a fight."

"You better be right about that Riku." The other looked over his friend again. Riku had long sliver hair that went to about his shoulders and sea green eyes that almost always had a mysterious glint in them. Today he was wearing a dark green 'Greenday' shirt and leather jeans that fit his every curve just right. Riku was hot and he knew it and had no problem using this to his advantage.

"Oh you worry too much Axel!" Riku pouted looking over at his friend again. Axel had bright green eyes and red hair that refused to be tamed, but that only furthered his appeal. He was a lot taller then his silver haired friend and skinnier as well. He wore pinstripe pants that were also form fitting and a plain black hoodie.

"Or maybe it's because you don't worry enough. By the way, which one are you seriously looking at?" He asked, gazing down at the four people talking.

"The brunette with that red shirt, he just looks so… well never mind that, anyone spark your interest Axel?" Riku asked with a smirk forming on his lips.

"That blonde, appears to be the others brother or something of the sort." Came the simple reply.

"Oh really now… wait a moment you actually answered me… I can not believe that you are taking some interest in someone, really? I can think of the last time that happened… That it I am going to do everything in my power to help you out with that."

"Do what you like; I am sure that I don't really need your help anyway." But before anything could be replied the door opened to reveal what seemed to be their teacher. One word could describe him; leather. He wore tight leather pants and a black shirt and a leather jacket and biker boots, his hair was brown and went every which way. Some of the girls started to drool over him as he walked in, and he just offered a stern gaze in return.

"My name is Squall Leonheart, but just call me Squall because I am not old enough to be called Mr. Leonheart just yet." He looked around at his students, sighing he ran a hand though his hair. "Also, I am gay." Many groans were heard throughout the female population, but there were still a few glances so he glared back and declared, "And taken" more disappointment. "Anyway, I don't feel like messing with you brats today, so go and mingle, meet your new classmates and all that." With that he proceeded to sit down at the chair by his desk and started to read a book.

To Riku it was his perfect opportunity, to have a good excuse to meet some of his classmates, or a certain one in particular. He came up to the smaller boy who was still sitting there chatting with the two girls and his blonde brother, or what Axel at least suspected to be his brother. He slid a arm around Sora's shoulders, feeling the other tense under him, and brought his mouth right next to the others ear, "Hi, and what would your name be?"

((A/N: I could leave it right there and make the lots of you (I hope so at least) suffer for the next chapter, but that would put my life at risk so I shall let you read on.))

Sora stiffened as he felt someone wrap there arm around him and looked up meeting sea green eyes. "I… I'm Sora… Sora Hikari…"

Riku was entranced with that pure and innocent gaze that seeped though the others gaze. But there would be time to gush over the smaller boy later, now was his time to stake his claim. "Sora huh? I like that name… My name is Riku Gackt." He stated smoothly.

Two sets of eyes watched with pair with slight amusement, one gaze that was green and the other was a deep blue. "Well that is highly amusing, and Sora was complaining that no one here was going to like him." Roxas said with a chuckle.

"No what is truly amazing is the fact that Riku was complaining that no one here was going to meet up to his expectation." Axel said, also amused by the two.

As if just realizing another person was right behind him Roxas looked behind them and then up considering the height difference between the two of them. This is when Roxas got lost in a sea of emerald green eyes, and then he took a moment to also look over the other boys' appearance. A blush covered his cheeks as he looked the other up and down.

"You do know your blushing right, I am sure that it can be bad for your health." Axel said with a smirk set on his lips. "By the way, names Axel Mistsarugi."

"I WAS NOT BLUSHING!" Roxas protested, even when he knew full well that he was. "Oh… Roxas Hikari."

"So I was right, you are that ones brother…" He then took a moment to look the over, "Hm, you would look a lot better if you added some more eyeliner." This brought another bought of blushing from the blonde boy, but before he could respond the bell rang, signaling for them to go on to the next class of the day.

**A/N: This is my first Kingdom Hearts Fanfic so I am sorry if it's not all that great. As you can most likely tell from certain parts of this fanfiction I really like Malice Mizer, and this wont be the last time you hear of the.**

**Random Note- The fanfiction is named Vanilla because of the song Vanilla by Gackt**

**Read? Liked it? Please Review!**


End file.
